Marty Donovan
Shane Lawson, also referred to as The Misfit of Society is the current owner of and part-time wrestling in the Volatile Wrestling Alliance. He's best known for the monumental success he's achieved as the owner of the Volatile Wrestling Alliance and his near one year undefeated streak in Ultimate Championship Wrestling under the name of Captain Obvious where he held The UCW: Redemption Heavyweight Championship. He's also well known for his finishing move, The Reality Check, which is a leaping cutter that Lawson's made famous the world around. Though plagued with many people who're obsessed with slandering his good name, Lawson never backs down from a challenge and has beaten every obstacle he's had to in order to keep his position as one of the best businessmen and wrestlers, the wrestling business has ever seen. He is engaged to former in-character girlfriend Rekkah Starr. Background Childhood Growing Up Teenage Life The Indy Life The Extreme Wrestling Alliance The Championship of The Stars The Misfits of Society The Departure The Death of a Friend World Rage Wrestling Ultimate Championship Wrestling The Beginning of an Icon The End of an Era The Volatile Wrestling Alliance The Beginning of Greatness Success and Fame go Hand-in-Hand Love Life Lawson's love life has been shaky at best, considering on screen, the relationships have always seemed to be about him. Off camera, he is currently engaged to Rekkah Starr, despite what happened on television with their break up, they've managed to maintain their relationship behind the cameras and away from the crowds, as Rekkah wanted no part of the wrestling world any more. Marilynn Rogers The first woman in Lawson's life once he entered the wrestling world was a woman who wasn't afraid to get down and dirty with the men in the ring. That woman, was Marilynn Rogers. She and Lawson met in The Extreme Wrestling Alliance when Lawson wrestled under the name Captain Obvious. At the time, Marilynn was the only one who called him by his first name. Their relationship ended tragically after Marilynn successfully defended her EWA Women's Title against Charitee. After the match, Lawson came to the ring and viciously Reality Checked Marilynn, signifying the end of their relationship, and the beginning of his and Charitee's. Charitee Quite possibly one of the longest of Lawson's relationships, was with Charitee. Also one of the most messed up ones. He treated Charitee like a dog their entire relationship, and in turn, she loved it. When Lawson left EWA, Charitee went with him. When he was The UCW: Redemption Heavyweight Champion, Charitee was at his side, until she eventually turned on him when she found out about he and Bliss, and joined the much hated faction, xXx. Bliss Schild During his relationship with Charitee, Lawson was seeing Bliss Schild (then going by Jade), behind Charitee's back. After she turned on him, his relationship with Bliss became more public and she took Charitee's place at his side. Being more assertive and aggressive than Charitee, Bliss was never ill treated, she simply stood at Lawson's side, and only dabbled in the ring when need be. Their relationship came to an end, when Bliss had enough of Lawson's egomaniacal tendencies and violent behavior. Rekkah Starr Lawson's relationship with Rekkah Starr was born rather controversially, as their first intimate interaction was by force, from Lawson's end, in the hallways of an arena during a VWA show. Like his other relationships, there was someone else involved at the time of their interaction, only this time it was on Rekkah's end, in Atticus Stone. Eventually, Rekkah discarded Atticus, and the two got together, to form one of the most unstoppable duos in wrestling history. With Rekkah as VWA Women's Champion, and Lawson in full control of the company, no one could beat them. That is until Rekkah eventually lost her belt, and Lawson's affection started to fade. He eventually snapped, and destroyed her in the ring after a loss to Brittany Lohan, taking her out of VWA, and his life, for good. Anna Faith Lawson's relationship with Anna Faith started quite a while after he and Rekkah broke up, but still took the world by storm because of Anna's sudden change of heart, dabbling in the ego of The Misfit of Society. Their relationship never proved anything to be more than lust, and Anna having a constant need for Lawson's attention. Of course, much like his relationship with Rekkah, when Anna started to fail him, Lawson took matters into his own hands and attacked her much as he did Rekkah, after she lost a match to Tinsley Lewis. Influences Nate Static Nate Static has had arguably the biggest impact on Shane's wrestling career. When he started in the big leagues, then wrestling as Captain Obvious, he aspired to be like Nate, calling himself The Icon in The Making, to Static's moniker The Original Icon, even cutting promos very similar to those of Nate Static's. It wasn't until Static cost Lawson The EWA Heavyweight Championship, that reality finally sunk in for the man formerly known as Captain Obvious. To this day, it's widely believed that had Nate Static not won that match, taking not only Lawson's belt, but his name as well, that Shane Lawson wouldn't be what he is today. C-Mark Christopher Shelton aka C-Mark impact on Lawson's life both in and out of the ring since the very day they met up. Plagued with the disease Lupus, C-Mark still wrestled, and he and Lawson met in The Extreme Wrestling Alliance where they quickly became not only a tag team (Obviously Funky), but the best of friends as well. On May 31, 2006, C-Mark passed away after being in a coma for over a week. Since then, Lawson had struggled with demons and drinking, but has overcome them over time. In memory of Chris, Lawson implemented the very title he won from C-Mark in The Extreme Wrestling Alliance as a belt in The VWA, dubbing it The VWA Supernova Championship. Mike Omen Mike Omen has been both Lawson's best friend, and greatest enemy. The two of them met in their tenor in The Extreme Wrestling Alliance, where they instantly became friends. They both left the company not long after, and though remaining friends behind the scenes, were mortal enemies in front of the camera in Ultimate Championship Wrestling. In 2007, Omen helped Lawson open the VWA and since then, they've been friends, enemies and rivals. After Omen faked his death though, Lawson gained full control of The Volatile Wrestling Alliance. In Wrestling *'Finishing and Signature Moves' **''The Reality Check'' (Leaping Cutter) **''Fuck Your Reality'' (Inverted Air Raid Crash) **''Distorted Reality'' (Standing Figure-Four Leg Lock) **''Torn From Reality'' (Irish Whip Pullback into Short Clothesline) **''Delusions Of Grandeur'' (Back-to-Back Back Breaker) **''Altered Perception'' (Top-Rope Frontflip Leg Drop) **Drop Toe Hold **European Uppercut **Russian Leg Sweep **Front Flip Neckbreaker **Reverse Russian Leg Sweep **Running DDT **Forearm Rub **Curb Stomp **Rear Naked Choke Drop *'Theme/Entrance Music' **''Revolution Is My Name'' – Pantera **''30/30-150'' – Stone Sour **''I Caught Fire'' – The Used **''Not Listening'' – Papa Roach Championship History & Accomplishments Title History *UCW Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship x1 *UCW Redemption Heavyweight Championship x1 *xXx Heavyweight Championship x1 (Unified with UCW: Redemption Heavyweight Championship) *EWA World Championship x1 *Hardkore Mid-Western Heavyweight Championship x1 *EWA Supernova Championship x1 *FTWO Alternative Championship x1 *WRW Television Championship x1 *VWA Tag Team Championship x1 {w/ Mike Omen} Accomplishments *Owner of The Volatile Wrestling Alliance (VWA) *Directly responsible for the death of World Rage Wrestling (WRW) *Directly responsible for the death of Ultimate Championship Wrestling (UCW) *Partially responsible for the second death of Twilight Wrestling International (TWI) *Partially responsible for the death of River Basin Wrestling (RBW) *Number One Stable Of The Year on The EWRT Year End Awards (The Legion of Lawson) (2007) *Number Three Manager Of The Year on The EWRT Year End Awards (2007) *Number Three Finisher Of The Year on The EWRT Year End Awards (Reality Check) (2007) *Number Five Brawler/Hardcore Wrestler Of The Year on The EWRT Year End Awards (2007) *Number Five Heel Of The Year on The EWRT Year End Awards (2007) *Number One Feud Of The Year on The EWRT Year End Awards (w/ Mike Omen) (2007) *Number Six Feud Of The Year on The EWRT Year End Awards (w/ The Prophet) (2007) *Number Three Fed-Head Of The Year on The EWRT Year End Awards (2007) *Number One Most Dedicated Of The Year on The VWA Year End Awards (2007) *Number Two MVP Of The Year on The VWA Year End Awards (2007) *Number Three Chaos MVP Of The Year on The VWA Year End Awards (2007) *Number Two Heel Of The Year on The VWA Year End Awards (2007) *Number One Feud Of The Year on The VWA Year End Awards (w/ Mike Omen) (2007) *Number Two Finisher Of The Year on The VWA Year End Awards (Reality Check) (2007) *Number One Favorite Role-Player Of The Year on The VWA Year End Awards (2007) *Number One Character Development RP Of The Year on The EWA Year End Awards (2007) *Number Two Brawler Of The Year on The FTWO Year End Awards (2007) *Number Two Male Wrestler on The VWA Mid-Year Awards (2007) *Number One Heel on The VWA Mid-Year Awards (2007) *Number Two Finisher on The VWA Mid-Year Awards (Reality Check) (2007) *Number FIve Tag Team on The VWA Mid-Year Awards (Misfits of Society) (2007) *Number Nineteen Heel Of The Year on The EWRT Year End Awards (2006) *Number Twenty One Finisher Of The Year on The EWRT Year End Awards (Reality Check) (2006) *Number One Wrestler Of The Year on The UCW Year End Awards (2006) *Number One Most Dedicated Wrestler on The UCW Year End Awards (2006) *Number One MVP on The UCW Year End Awards (2006) *Number One Redemption MVP on The UCW Year End Awards (2006) *Number One Heel Of The Year on The UCW Year End Awards (2006) *Number Fifteen on The EWRT Top 200 (2007) *Number Six on The EWRT Mid-Year Top 200 (2007) *Number Seventy Seven & Number One Hundred Twenty Eight on The EWRT Top 200 (2006) *Undefeated in UCW for 281 Days *Unpinned in the entire history of UCW *UCW Hall Of Fame Inductee (2006) *UCW: All or Nothing Match Winner (2006) *Longest Reigning EWA Supernova Champion in History {336 Days} *Longest Reigning UCW: Redemption Heavyweight Champion in History {244 Days} Martin Andrew Donovan ( born August 30, 1984), is an American pro wrestler currently signed to Hardkore World, and VWA under the stage name The Rising Sun.